1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel for vehicles, particularly to a wheel for small-sized vehicles such as motorcycles and motored tricycles.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There have been proposed, for small-sized vehicles such as motorcycles and motored tricycles, wheels each composed of a ring-like rim member, a hub member disposed in the center of the rim member, a plurality of spoke members radially arranged between the rim member and the hub member and a pair of bearing members provided at both ends of the hub member.
As a matter common to component parts of the small-sized vehicle, it has been a problem for such wheels to have a weight as light as possible, while keeping the necessary strength.
The present invention has been achieved to favorably solve such problem.